Prisoner
by Invader Hog
Summary: She would sleep and think she was home, but when she opened her eyes, she was still a prisoner. D/L


Prisoner

Summary: She would sleep and think she was home, but when she opened her eyes, she was still a prisoner. D/L

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Miss, are you awake?" came a voice in the darkness.

Luna Lovegood stirred slightly from the place she had made herself a makeshift bed. The darkness was slowly beginning to melt away as the fires above the bars ten feet above them grew stronger as the day turned into night. This was how Luna kept track of the days. She would always focus on humming, thinking of home, watching the fire grow. The other prisoner was an older man Luna never asked the name of. She did not care who she was imprisoned with, just who had imprisoned her.

Draco Malfoy had distracted her during her capture, that was one thing she could say clearly. The rest happened rather fast that she did not know what to say about it all. Now she had already spent three months in her prison. She was let out, she could say she was grateful for that. The only reason she was, however, was because of one of her own captures. Draco Malfoy had been feeling guilty about everything that was happening, which was how she knew he actually didn't want to have anything to do with the Dark Lord to begin with.

Luna stretched her arms over her head and looked around the prison before standing up and walking over to a wall, placing her forehead on it and beginning to sing the only Muggle song she knew.

"California Dreamin'…" she whispered, closing her eyes and beginning to wonder what a California was. It sounded like a rather lovely song and it reminded her of longing for home and so now she was thinking of her own house. Her room was probably a complete mess by now. Her father was being forced to do terrible things and the only people who could help her were either stuck at Hogwarts or forced to go into hiding. Strangely enough, however, she still had plenty of hope. Her hope came from the late night visits from Draco.

He would come back from Hogwarts every night through the portal and every night at midnight, he'd come for her, let her eat something a little better then the slop they were given every day and talk to her about the war. These adventures were the only thing Luna had to look forward to. Sometimes he would be unable to come and she would only wait for a few days before he could come for her again. If he could not, he would "accidentally" drop her father's magazine down the bars, letting her know what day it was. Luna knew that Draco was a good person and was only in the wrong family and if ever she could escape, she'd tell him that.

"Miss, don't start singing again, the Malfoy Lady is going to come and yell at you again!" said the other prisoner, eating the bread that was left for them that evening. Luna smiled and turned around, closing her eyes.

"Do you wonder if there is something beyond magic?"

"What are you talking about?" the other man answered, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Look at the Muggle world. They are able to function easily without magic, so why do we need it? Why can we not be like them?" Luna asked, slipping down the wall and closing her eyes.

"Those Muggles are primitive creatures who were just unlucky in not getting the proper blood, that's all," the elderly man said back, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off.

"That is probably what the Dark Lord thinks as well… But if we are so much better, why are we killing each other like the 'primitive' Muggles are?" Luna asked, but only was answered with the sounds of snoring. She sighed and began to hum quietly and heard a familiar voice above her.

"Luna?" he whispered.

"Draco, darling," she said, smiling and closing her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"The Dark Lord is on the move, and so are the Death Eaters, I am here to guard you… Are you alright?" Draco asked, sitting against a wall looking down to see her form in the darkness.

"I am tired…"

"I know, but I… I can't do anything," Draco said, closing his tired eyes and holding his head with his hand.

"Why are you a Death Eater, my Draco?" Luna asked, beginning to think of the fields of her home, the sun and the sky.

"I don't know anymore… but I have to protect my parents, no matter what," Draco said, beginning to feel tried himself.

"What day is it?" Luna asked, on the brink of sleep.

"I don't remember… Luna?"

"Hmm?" she said, feeling the darkness engulfing her.

"When this is over… will you be able to forgive me?" Draco whispered, looking out into the darkness of his home.

"Of course, my dearest Draco, as long as you promise to stay with me," Luna whispered, falling into the deepest of sleep. Draco sighed and closed his own eyes, the weight of the world on his shoulders as he dozed off in the cold and dark corridor.

She would sleep and think she was home, but when she opened her eyes, she was still a prisoner.

But at least she had her hope protecting her.

* * *

- Thanks for reading. This is for poor Luna, who endured who knows how long being a prisoner in the Malfoy Home. I felt so bad for her and was really amazed that she was so chipper and happy while being kept there so long. And of course, I can't resist a little loving along the way. I really love Draco, poor guy never gets a break. Thanks for reading!

Invader Hog


End file.
